Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou
Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou is a female Megami and a member of the Banbutsunoreichou Family, which is one of the families which is in the Royal Family. She was the first Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, known throughout the ages for her usage of Hoho and her wind type Zanpakuto. She's one of the most notable souls within the original Gotei 13 such as for being the youngest and most prodigal, but also severely lacking in her abilities in Zanjutsu, Kido, and Hakuda, each one of them just barely reaching practitioner level, as well as having only High Spiritual Power, which is extremely low fo rmost Captain Level Shinigami, even today. To make up for this, however, she posts an extrordinary amount of speed and skill in Hoho, and one of the strongest Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Her wind type Zanpakuto is known as one of the five elemental type Zanpakuto in the original Gotei 13, also including the fire type Zanpakuto of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, the lightning type Zanpakuto of Burikka Hakumei Akegata, the water type Zanpakuto of Shikyo Fushiawase, and the earth type Zanpakuto of Zentaitoshitenkushimi Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, Shitoyakahan's father. Appearance Personality History Plot Day of Destruction Arc Shitoyakahan is first seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended, waiting for Shunsui's signal behind the red curtain behind him. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. After SoiFon and her subordinates left, Shitoyakahan showed up and her and Joel had a quick converstaion together. Shito is surprised at how kind that Joel can be, with Joel responding by saying that he has to look tough ont he exterior but that he wants to be there for his new subordinates, and also that he takes after their master a bit, Shito commenting that maybe too much. They then leave each other after saying that it'll be fun to work with each other again. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities High Spiritual Power Hoho Grandmaster Zanjutsu Practitioner Kido Practitioner Hakuda Practitioner Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Bankai Stage 2 Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Sokyoku Implantation Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Banbutsunoreichou Family Category:Under Construction Category:Female Category:Megami Category:Gotei 13 Category:8th Division Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Grandmasters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Practitioners Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Practitioners Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Kami and Megami